In recent years, there have been widely used portable information processing apparatuses provided with a touch panel display. A user inputs predetermined operations via a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on the touch panel display.
The user inputs operations on the touch panel with the dominant hand while holding an apparatus with the dominant hand or with the dominant hand while holding the apparatus with the nondominant hand. Operability of the touch panel may be different due to the GUI configuration depending on an operation state, for example, an operation is easy with one hand but is difficult with the other hand or an operation is easy with both hands but is difficult with either hand. Thus, the operability of the information processing apparatus may be deteriorated.